


Lone Soul in Eurasia

by Kloue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood and Violence, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Philosophy, Religious Content, Social Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kloue/pseuds/Kloue
Summary: I wish Eren could be my Alpha.but I stare at his empty, emerald eyesand I do not thinkI can stare at them my whole life.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Lone Soul in Eurasia

**Author's Note:**

> i officially need someone to slap me when I get into depressive phases. my life is spiraling.  
> but here is another story full of poetics and unhealthy relationships and arguing and angst and boy get ready.

_The Great Dog_ , he whispers to me as his fingertips climb up my red thigh. His breath tickles my sensitive ears. He smiles, sharp-teeth looking like daggers, and runs his rough tongue along my neck. It feels like sandpaper being rubbed against my skin over and over again. _Is a wolf_. He sneaks his hand under my cotton shirt, and he knows he has won. Resistance had never captured us before.

Dealing with _The Great Wolf_ – as he calls himself – is a pain in the ass. He sneaks up on you when you are most vulnerable and _bites_. His teeth break and tear at your skin, and that tongue licks delightfully at your blood. Then he spits you out, whispering that the chase was all he wanted. He is a _hunter_. He has been one since I met him years ago, and that will never change. It was silly of me to think confinement – _prison_ – would change that at all.

He is still the same. His arms are stronger, and the way he rubs my body tells me that he has been practicing. I refrain from pushing him and clawing his eyes out. But did I really expect a pure Alpha to stay faithful to me, an unmated Omega, for so many years? I open my mouth and let his lips nibble. He tastes the same – even _smells_ the same.

“You smell the same…” He whispers to me. Kisses print themselves on my skin, copying up and down my stomach. He rubs his face over my cotton shorts, hair falling from its bun, and licks through the fabric. My sharp fingernails dig into the bed below. “I want a taste.” Those eyelids hoover. His emerald irises smolder me with intense passion and, at last, _desire_. I never even got the chance to look at his face before he mauled me.

His eyes are different. They are falling down holes I cannot see. I tilt my head and bend my knees. He digs his fingers under my short’s waistband and pulls. The cloth rips and burns my skin. Ignoring the pain, I reach down and snatch his hair. A deep growl exits his throat, noticeably upset I had denied him his meal. But the second I scoot closer, legs spreading apart, and rub my palm down his cheek – his furrowed eyebrows slack.

“I missed you.” He murmurs into my palm. “I missed _everything_.” Whether the saying had two meanings or not did not matter to me. “But you haven’t changed much, have you?” His green eyes disappear as he closes his lids. “You still smell like me. How do you do that?” His thick hand takes my wrist and pushes it away. A shadow glides over me – and all I can see is an Alpha ready to claim. “After so many years…” His hand wraps around my neck.

Sunday night. I have work at seven-thirty tomorrow and a doctor’s appointment. I still need to finish my presentation for a seminar class. The thirty-page research paper currently open on my laptop is not going to finish itself. Yet, here I am, dealing with a rutting Alpha who just got out of prison a day ago. He nuzzles my neck and fiddles with his jeans, a mountainous indent indicating years of build-up frustration. His strong scent overcomes me. It fills all the vacancies in my body. I close my eyes and feel the pleasure.

Even if he did not come this night, or the next, or the next – he knew I was waiting for him. He could come whenever he wanted and have me. He was the only one who could. And when my desire tips over the glass, his body will become my temple to control. We are one – different tunes plucked from the same chord. Since we were seventeen, this is how we have worked.

We know we’ll never find mates being this way, but it doesn’t stop us from doing it. I’d rather die than give him to someone else. For now, he is mine, and only _mines_.

Let the stars fall and Earth melt when he leaves me, _The Great Dog_.

_Alphan Evolutionary Intelligence: The Exponential Theory_

By Levi V. Ackerman

 _Page [24]_ … “As time persists among Alphan-Omegan dynamics, it has become evident that _evolution_ is beginning to peer through its long foggy glass. Evidence of _evolutionary attributes_ is beginning to persist in Omegan women aged fifty and younger. These attributes are centrally based on an extended bird month, where it is taking fetuses almost ten months to develop. One-hundred pregnant Omegan women, ranging from ages seventeen to forty-nine, had their bloodwork and behavior deeply analyzed….

 _Page [25] …_ “We speak of Alphan Evolution as if it is some _evolutionary-resistant_ being. It is precise that Alphas have not undergone one single attribute in one-hundred thousand centuries, but this fact is the problem’s essence. Evolution is the center of our world. We beings – Alpha, Omega, and Betas – have derived because our evolutionary track is ten times slower it was millions of years ago. Nonetheless, Alpha’s lack of evolution is not a reflection of our current circumstance. In fact, if we compare Alphan evolution to the world’s – they are evolving thirty times slower than…”

 _Page [27] …_ “There is a build-up occurring under our noses. As the AO Governmental Aid continues to euthanize Mammalians who have mutated diseases, or taking away our ‘ _Pens’_ , or doing nothing to cease underground hunting - our population continues to drop. Not only this, with the increase-need for _Rut Rooms_ in modern Beta households and quirks to AO Protection Laws, Alphas are continuously being denied the opportunity to repopulate. It is in their instinct to have children, and being denied this central law will eventually have extreme ramifications. _The Exponential Theory_ ….”

 _Page [30] …_ “Alphan Ruts will fall off the path biologically created for them. AO Governmental Aid will be unable to precisely track Alpha Ruts with bloodwork and medicine, as certain cells will see injections/medicines as an intrusion and make our Alpha’s immune. Our world’s nature – Evolution – will grow _intelligence_ herself. Alpha’s untraceable Ruts will cause them to run rampage – attempting to breed even Beta’s to repopulate. Alpha/Omega populations will increase exponentially afterward, perhaps even exceeding Beta numbers…”

My fingers sprint wildly on the computer. Sniffling, I ignore the rummaging on the bed and wipe my runny nose. I stop typing for a split interval and grab some soothing cream near me. I apply it on my hips and inner thigh quickly as I read through my essay. “Shit…can I not fucking spell?” I murmur to myself when I find two mistakes.

A deep growl takes me out of my spell. My gray eyes glance over at the lazy figure in the bed, leg hanging and arm sprawled over the headboard. I roll my eyes. “Not even one day out and you’re already breaking the law. Idiot.” The cream makes a loud noise as I slam it down. He groans at the sound. “Did you hear me? Get your _ass_ up!”

“Chill out.” He mumbles under the covers. I jump up from my desk and snatch the covers off his form. He lays there, naked and toned, eyes squinting and glaring at me. His skin is glowing red with scratch marks and his neck is littered with bruises. I hide the embarrassment by clearing my throat. “ _What_?” He grunts.

“You want five more years?” I calmly say. When I throw the covers back onto him, he smirks and cuddles into them. He grins from his comfortable position. For a split second, I could have sworn I’d seen him lick and bite his ruby lips. “You can’t rut on an unmated Omega.” I finish by crossing my arms. “Plus, my fucking hips hurt. Since when did you get ruts in May?”

“ _You_ turning me on.” He tells me. We pause and stare at each other. His eyebrow raises in curiosity. “What time do you have class?” He continues. I roll my eyes and walk back over to my laptop. Slamming the computer closed, I push in the chair and reach for my jeans on the ground. “Kitten –“

“ _Don’t_ –“ A fierce glare pierces him. His caramel form tenses at the stare. “ – call me that.” I tug the jeans over my sore body and avert my eyes. He hums to himself and sits upon the bed. The covers fall off his shoulders, showing golden skin. “Stupid mutt,” I mutter. “I’m wearing your shirt, so don’t do too much today.” Just as I say so, I hear Eren hum again when I grab his stretched, gray t-shirt. It takes me a while to realize he is _mock-purring_.

“I’ll drive you.” He drawls on. Fatigue is honey on his lips. He reaches his veiny arm to snatch his jeans off the ground. I watch as he pulls out a pack of swishers from the pocket. “Let me smoke first.”

“I don’t know what prison has done to you,” I begin, “- but you must have lost your damn mind if you think you’re gonna smoke a cigar in my house.” He laughs loudly. The tobacco sits on his lip. He flickers a lighter behind his hand and breathes in the smoke. I watch him defy me, to get me angry, and swirl the smoke in the air. “Ere –“

 _“May Sirius…”_ He hands it over to me. I stare at him like he is _Ursa_ herself. Just as the stick flips, the potent musky scent of marijuana hits me. I shake my head, wondering how this man managed to get not only a _car_ , but also weed only twenty-four hours out of prison. _“…be with you.”_ He smiles endearingly. The nimble finger he holds up points to the window after he kisses it.

At that point, it would have been rude to decline. He always had a way of projecting his stupid beliefs on me. I accept the offering and take a quick inhale. The deep pits of the green sea glaze over and my body heats up. The smoke sucks its way down my throat and exits my nose. He rolls the drug in his fingers, getting rid of any vacancies left, and suckles on the rim. I am tying my shoelaces when his feet swing over the bed and he stands up.

“I’ll be in the car.” He walks out of my apartment with no shirt. I sigh, knowing the cloth will only irritate him, and grab an extra top from my drawer. As I get together my messenger bag, my fingers reach for the numbing cream I was just digging through earlier. I hesitate, hands reaching and retreating, before giving up. I stick the cream into my bag and hang it on my shoulder.

Knowing _The Great Wolf_ , he’ll act like a _dog_ once cramped in a space with an unmated Omega.

He drives a _Honda Civic_ , nothing too drastic, that has tags not in this area. He fumbles with the keys for a few minutes and tries to figure out how to work the radio. It would take an idiot to not realize the damn thing had been stolen. When I bring it up, he chuckles and places his finger to his lips, blowing out a sweet ‘ _shh_.’ I shake my head and wonder when he will change. Then he lets out an adorable ‘ _ooo’_ when the engine turns on, and I briefly contemplate if I want him to anyway.

I forgot to do my bibliography. He sits with me in the city library, rubbing my inner thigh and telling me whenever I make a mistake. My fingers are moving faster than ever, but I can hardly focus on what I’m writing when his claws tug my jeans. I clench his knuckles, digging my nails into his hand, and he grunts in my ear.

Thirty-seven pages total. I print it out quickly, remembering to organize my introductory page properly, and gaze at all my hard work. He compliments the title. I know he has not read it, and I know he never will – but it does not stop the bubbling in my stomach. He _knows_ how to play with an Omega’s soul. He was breed to do so.

The numbing cream comes in handy, because as soon as he pulls into the parking lot to my college, he pulls me onto his lap and spread my legs. With his chest against my back, I can lay my head against the driver’s seat as he peeks over my shoulder. Those claws, his bite, his grip – it brings so much pain, but pleasure at the same time. He grabs me like he is not twice my size. He uses all his aggression and violence to _fuck_.

 _Canis_ should be more of a biological trait, rather than religious, if it is going to be so accurate. If one were to read the definition of it, his name would be bolded and on a single page. He prays to the night sky and gazes at _Sirius_ like that is his lover. He challenges every Alpha he runs into, often picking fights with Betas – even Omegas – if the time is right. Though honestly, it never is, and that is why his dumbass got six years.

 _Hunter_ is embedded in his being. _Jaeger_ , the hunter. _Orion_ , the giant huntsman. And then Eren _– the holy man_ – slapped in the front so he can deceive his enemies. I have never met a man so ruthless, fearsome, and religious at the same time. But that is the essence of the _Canis Major_. I have studied it for years, but even so, Eren tends to leave me breathless.

 _“Play with me –“_ He whispers in my ear. _“ – I’m all yours.”_

He just knows the right things to say.

“Levi Vega Ackerman?” The Beta nurse smiles endearingly at me. She waves her hand kindly and moves with a jolly swing. She has on baby blue scrubs and it makes an annoying shuffle sound when she walks. I dig in my ear and watch as she points to the scale. “Let’s do a check-up. Step on the scale please!”

_Full Name:_ Levi Vega Ackerman – OMEGA – UNMATED

 _Weight/Height/Age:_ 65kg - 5’2ft – 25 years old

 _Anthro_ : French/Korean

 _Animalia_ : *Panthera Family: Asian Black Panther/Bali Tiger

 _Sustains_ : Sharpened, curved fingernails; exceptional agility; subtle whisker-growth; light brown stripe in hair; unknowns…

 _Religious Affiliation:_ Inapplicable/Non-religious

“Next is an update on your personal bio. Once you fill this out, your doctor will be with you shortly!” She walks away after handing me a clipboard. I tsk and click the pen.

_Education_ : Bachelor’s Degree in Alpha-Omega Studies and Evolution. Currently in graduate school for a Ph.D. in Evolutionary Dynamics.

 _Family Dynamic:_ Uncle, alive, Kenny Draco Ackerman – Alphan Panthera; Mother, deceased, Kuchel Ackerman - Alphan Panthera; Father, deceased, unknown

 _Occupation_ : Graduate college student; assistant instructor to two university-ran courses titled _Omegan Vitality: A History of O-Music_ and _Calculus III Laboratory_ ; Grader for _Chem II,_ _Computer Science,_ and _Differential Equations_.

 _Are you sexually active? (If so, are you currently taking birth control?):_ Yes; No.

 _Have you consumed any drugs or alcohol in the past three days?:_ No.

 _Are you mated or planning to be mated soon?:_ No.

 _Are you currently pregnant or trying to conceive?:_ No.

 _Please list any other important information you would like your doctor to know:_ I need bc ASAP.

“As soon as possible, huh? Seems you caught me at a free time.” Dr. Doctor grins cheekily at me and cocks a hip. “Come along, Mr. Vega.” I sigh and follow her toward a small, cramped room. My only Doctor – who loves to have the last name _Doctor_ – slaps on some gloves as she reads over my bio. “Condoms are cheaper.” She raises her eyebrows at my request.

“Condoms aren’t made for knots, _dummega_.” I cross my arms and sit on top of the comfy table. “Just put it in so I can go about my day.” I hold out my bicep and look at Doctor in boredom. She shakes her head and places my arm down. “What?” Doctor pulls out some cotton swabs and places on her face mask.

“I’m required to do a slick check-up on every Omega now.” My jaw drops to unbelievable lengths. Before I can shout and scream about how much that is _bullshit_ , she waves her hand at me. “It’s apart of the job now, Levi. With the huge amounts of Alphas running around with unscheduled Ruts, we have to report any Alphan fluid found in unmated Omegas. You won’t get in trouble if you’ve…done anything – unmated, I mean.” She scoffs. “It’s just so they feel as though they have some _control_ over us.”

“I’ve been having sex with a rutting Canis Alpha on probation. I’m pretty fucking sure they’ll check that.” I blurt out. Doctor looks at me, eyes widened, before she cocks her head. Her mouth opens and closes behind the mask. She squints her eyes. She rubs her chin. I watch her try to process the information in complete irritation.

“ _Please_ don’t tell me it’s who I think it is.”

“Can you put the birth control in or not?”

“Seriously Levi?” She rubs her hand down her face. “Look, I’ve helped you out plenty of times. Enough times that I could get fired for good! But this guy…” Doctor chuckles to ease the tension. “…is going to drive you _crazy_.” She starts to take off her gloves. “He sneaks out of prison for a day, you come to me looking for illegal birth control pills. Now he is actually out, and you’re back for the same reason…except _legally_.”

“It was two days. He was in solitary confinement so his absence wasn’t recorded.”

“That is not the point, Vega.” I sneer at what she calls me.

“Stop calling me by my _C-name_. I’m not even fucking religious.”

“Well, your Uncle is, which is why you have it.” She whistles. “Anywho, that is neither here nor there. I’m denying your request.” My finger squeezes the space between my brows. I look up at the ceiling, praying to no God, and wonder why the fuck I had to have such an _annoying_ , yet reasonable Doctor. “I can’t give an unmated Omega birth control for five consecutive years _anyway_. Just pop out his kid already.”

“You are the worst Doctor I’ve ever fucking had.” I jump off the table and grab the door handle. “I’ll be back next week, and if you don’t let up, I’m sticking my foot up your leaky ass, _dummega_.”

“Ew, Levi! Don’t say that! And I’m a girl!” Dr. Doctor whines. She bids me farewell the minute I push open the main doors and exit to the waiting room. I pass by a dozen Omegas slouching in their chairs. They sense my distressed state and attempt to diffuse comforting aromas – but my speed makes it ineffective.

Omega Doctors are useless. They are far too relaxed and remedial about their jobs. Half of them only have their Bachelor’s degree, so what the fuck do I expect? It comes in handy when you need them to shut the hell up about certain things, but otherwise, they have smart mouths and never mind their fucking business. I try to shake the frustration off of me when I open the car door.

“God, Eren, it fucking stinks!” I instantly recoil at the smell. Eren responds slowly by raising an eyebrow and sneering. “Don’t glare at me. This is ridiculous.” I gesture the almost full ashtray. “Can you even drive?”

“’Course. And you fuckin’ stink too. The hell they say to you?” He mumbles. The window rolls down, and I imagine what the car looks like to outsiders with a huge puff of smoke exiting the opening. I rub my eyebrows and roll my own window down. “We headin’ home?” Eren hands me the inch long joint as he rolls the steering wheel. I snatch it from him and grab a one-hitter from the cup-holder beside me. Placing the dying joint in it, I take three more hits before throwing the rest into the ashtray.

Eren stares at me like I’m the love of his life.

He is stopped at a greenlight, with cars honking at him and people flicking him off. He laughs with reddened cheeks and places his forehead on the wheel. “I meant for you to ash it out for later.” The car purrs when his fingers caress the gear shift. “ _Stars_ , help me.” That deep voice seduces. “I want to fuck you on sunflowers.”

“You have serious problems.”

“How? I’m being honest.” He flickers the right signal next to him and takes a wide turn. “I want to do it in April, when the flowers first bloom, and I want to do it all night. You’d look gorgeous.” He glances at me from the corner of his eye. “ _So_ gorgeous.”

“…I need you to get some birth control for me.” I blurt out. Eren pauses at a stop sign longer than usual before increasing speed again. “They won’t give it to me again. Protection Laws changed a lot while you were gone.” He stays silent for a few moments. His body leans back in the driver’s seat, shoulders tense and his eyebrows furrowed. I wait for him to respond. I know what he is thinking. My nose can practically smell it.

“No, Eren.”

“I got it.” His response surprises me. I expect to hear him rant about how handsome his kids could be, and how he could raise his kids to be true _hunters_. I expected him to pull over, seduce me once more, and try to convince me that parenthood is my being. Yet instead, his face is steel hard. “Don’t worry about it anymore. I’ll have it by tomorrow.”

_As long as I am here, you do not need to worry anymore. I’ll take care of everything._

Considering I had twenty assignments to grade and a presentation to work on when I got home, leaving it all to _my Alpha_ did not seem like such a bad idea.

I’ve written thousands of stories about Eren Orion Jaeger.

He is an unbreakable rock with diamond hidden within. No matter how much I envision his life, I can never fully express his essence. He is difficult like that. Yet, I can always start with the basics.

That leads me to my current position, sitting at my desk, staring at the Alpha I can never describe. He snores bubbles and squeezes the cotton pillow he believes to be me.

Biologically, he should have been a Beta. His parents are full-blooded _Avian_ ( _birds_ ). His mother, a gorgeous brown-haired woman with Animalia from the _Laughing Owl,_ and his father, a well-known doctor, had blood from the ancient _Iberomesornis._ Eren should have had some Avian fusion, or possibly something farther than that. But no one had expected him to have bloodwork relating back to _Mammalians_.

Only Mammalians have biological subsections – aka, separating Alphas from Omegas. The minute the Doctor had done bloodwork, he had already determined Eren would be an _Alpha_. There was no doubt about it – his ancestry was too powerful _not_ to be.

They stamp the term “Loner” on his birth certificate. He is a biological mutation, likely stemming from ancestry on his father’s side of the family. They tell Eren’s mother and father that his son will be under critical watch when he turns four. They give them a list of handbooks, paperwork, and documents to read about handling an Alpha child. They suggest putting him up for adoption.

They tell them that they will need to buy a house with a _Rut Room_ by the age of six, or their child will be taken away. They tell Eren’s father – Grisha Jaeger - that he should buy whips and belts to tame his naturally aggressive kid in the future. They tell Eren’s mother – Carla Jaeger – that she should find another husband to give her a normal child.

They both leave the hospital wondering why the act of bringing a child into this world had turned traumatic.

There is a difference between being an Alpha/Omega living among Betas, and us living among each other. Betas naturally evolve faster than the subdynamics. They lack Sustains, which make us more animalistic, and obtain more human characteristics. To be simple – they are _not_ animals. They have evolved far from this genetic makeup, and are instead _human_ , or nearly so.

An Alpha/Omega living among a Beta is like black and white. It is blue and red. It is right and left. Beta’s control the cities, states, and countries. They watch over us like hungry dogs. They control our scents, our heats and ruts, our rights, our education, and our population. We are toys to them. As far as they are concerned, we are a population that should be extinct, but only survived due to a world-wide genetic mutation.

Carla and Grisha could lather Eren in unconditional love nonstop, but nothing would have prepared him for the Beta’s ideology. It’s the reason he is so fucked up in the head now – they did not teach him that. You cannot _ignore_ who you are. Eren has a scent and a hand full of claws that screams he is a subdynamic. There is no ignoring that. Yet, they put him in a private human school, and wonder why he tries to kill himself at the age of fourteen.

I met Eren when we were fifteen. He had been a transfer student to our boarding school – AO Confluence Academy. He was lanky, shy, and a hothead when it came to having his own space. He was my roommate, so naturally, we became close. And of course, this was before schools had the common sense to separate Alpha and Omega dorms. They try their best to decrease our population, but stupid shit like that just skyrockets birthrates. But that is _besides_ the point.

We had to be separated the following year when we were placed into dorms based on our dynamic. Our friendship was still headstrong and blooming every second. Next thing you know, Eren starts to take more sex-ed classes, and Eren starts to ask me personal questions, and Eren cannot help but wonder what an Omega _tastes_ like. And I kid you not – he has asked me this before. He was freaky _before_ I even introduced any of this sex shit to him.

Sex becomes a routine. He stops going home to visits his parents and stays with me. We live typical teenager lives. We play pranks on our roommates, have a pregnancy scare here and there – nothing really _new_.

Then Eren starts to convert to _Canis_ , and this is where things go either downhill, or uphill, from then on.

“May Sirius glow.”

Eren holds up the acrylic painting. A meshed gray and white wolf rips a mammoth to shreds. The mammoth screams in terror, tusks breaking and fur beginning to fall off. The wolf’s coloring is vibrant and uplifting – showing the signs of success. Seventeen-year-old Eren points to the dying animal. “This is the battle between the Dire wolf and the Mastodon. What do you think?”

I glance up from finishing my algebra homework. Eren sits with his legs crossed on the floor and hood on his head. He waits for an answer. “Look’s bloody. And gross.” I honestly reply. Eren smiles and places the painting on the floor.

“I think it looks beautiful…” He murmurs. I hum, disinterested. “A wolf. Taking down a _Mastodon_. Yet, he dies from his only true match – a Megafaunal wolf who passes on his legacy by etching his form into the sky. _Canis Major – The Great Dog_.” Eren waves his head in amazement. “Hey, you should call me _The Great Wolf_ now, yeah?” He chuckles.

“You do know _Canis_ is considered the ‘ _Satanist’_ section of the Major religion, right?” I sit back in my desk chair and tap my pencil on the desk. “If you want to be religious, read about _Ursa_ instead.” Instantly, Eren sighs and throws the book he is reading across the floor. He begins to stand up, aggression dripping off of him like waterdrops. I stare up at him. “What?”

“Why does everyone keep telling me that? I don’t give a shit about a stupid fucking Omega _bear_.” I cock an eyebrow. He fixes his tone. “No offense! But a bear stays in his cave his whole damn life, and the minute he leaves, he names the first constellation he sees after him? That is joke. That is _not_ our founder.”

“Ursa is a woman, by the way.”

“Who gives a shit!?”

“If you look at this from an evolutionary perspective, our entire population occurred due to a genetic mutation that slowed down our evolution compared to Betas. Not because a bear walked out a cave, saw the sky, and suddenly started to grow legs.”

“ _That_ is the thing about it.” A certain glow in Eren’s eye frightens me. “ _Canis_ follows the Evolutionary Theory exactly. It suggests that the Dire Wolf’s death sparked our mutation because he ruthlessly murdered so many Mammalians. Without a large population, we cannot evolve faster or at the same rate as Betas. Naturally, this is always true.” Eren grabs the pencil from my hand and starts to draw a figure on my algebra homework.

“His fearsome need to hunt, kill, and fight sparked not only our physical evolving, but helped us develop intelligence as well. His last words –“ Eren’s sloppy writing covers my _antiderivative_ equation. “ _‘Name it after me’_ toward the star _Sirius_ is incredible. It is as if he shifts worlds. And for a split second, I can imagine Megafaunal looking up and having the feeling of _amazement_.”

“Have you ever looked at the night sky?” Eren asks me. I stare at the writing on my homework. “Isn’t it beautiful?” I shrug. “Imagine seeing it for the first time. Like, not glancing or peeking, but truly **_seeing_** it. Have you done it?” He doesn’t even give me a chance to respond – he is so fascinated by it all. “I looked at it for the first time yesterday, and Levi, I promise you…” He clenches the desk’s edges.

“…I see things so much more differently now.”

Perhaps, Eren had always been this way. I was just too stubborn, or lazy, to see it.

Sex becomes aggressive. He grabs my neck and scratches my hips. He bites my neck and tears skin. He’s faster, more ruthless, and less nervous. He prays for hours outside with a metamorphized rock. When he comes back in, he lathers me in wet kisses as if I am his gift from his precious _Canis_. We fight more because his mouth becomes reckless. We fight more because he challenges Alphas he knows he cannot beat.

He starts to smoke weed in the dorms, but not for fun, but because it is apart of his religious routine. I used to call bullshit, but when you see Eren praying and intensely smoking a blunt – it’s hard not to believe him.

Then one day, nineteen-year-old Eren gets caught in an underground hunting zone, tearing Alphas to shreds for shits and giggles. He, along with the fifty-four grams of marijuana found on him, gets pushed into a police car where he will serve time in jail. And Eren being Eren, he fights the officers, jail mates, and even threatens the judge.

His sentence was originally twenty years, but got cut down when his lawyer pledged _Alphan Insanity_. Seven years it was, and if pretty-boy Eren was on good behavior, he could possibly get out a year earlier. So, I make weekly phone-calls to keep him check, and he stays on his best behavior for about a year before getting into a gang fight against an Alpha pack. Then he gets solitary confinement, and some-fucking-how, the bastard manages to find a loophole and break out.

I don’t fucking know how, nor do I think I ever will. It has been a secret he has never spilled.

He comes back to me. Not his parents, or his friends, or anyone else. He knocks on my door, holding a sunflower with a filthy orange-jumpsuit on, and says _‘Hello, Kitten.’_ I punch him because I hate that nickname, and I kiss him because I miss him, and I fuck him because he looks _so good_ in orange.

He goes back two days later and no one finds out. He spends the rest of his years lounging around, trying to maintain his sanity when I stop answering his calls, and hoping to get out early.

And here he is now, acting like I have not ignored him for the past five years. He is exactly the same.

Eren wakes himself up with a loud snore. He lifts himself up hurriedly and looks around the room for me. When he spots my form at the desk, he instantly relaxes. “Kit – …Levi…” He clears his throat. “You writing again?” I nod and continue typing. “You should write me a poem one day.” I pause. My head turns. Eren wipes his fatigued eyes. “About whatever. I want to read it. And keep it.”

I wish Eren could be my Alpha.

but I stare at his empty, emerald eyes

and I do not think

I can stare at them my whole life.

“Mr. Ackerman, can I talk to you for a second?”

My professor gives me a warm smile. He curls his finger and pulls out a wad of papers from under his desk. I recognize it as my research paper, and I prepare myself for insults-upon-insults. Students swarm out the classroom in huddles. My chest grows stiff as I wait for the reprimands to fall upon me. “I got the chance to read over your paper, thankfully. I’ve been feeling like the AI’s have been having all the fun.” His voice churns on and on. I zone out two minutes in. He begins to clear off the chalkboard. “I’ll keep it simple, but I found your research…”

I wish Eren was my Alpha. All I ever wanted was for him to –

“…phenomenal.”

\- _save_ me from this world.

“Noted, I am neither Alpha nor Omega – but purely just a mere _human_ with slight Reptilia ancestry. But even I was fascinated in the detail and complexity of it all.” The smoke from the chalk fades in the air. He wipes his hands and rubs his mouth, clenching his chin afterward as he holds out the research essay. The crimson numerical value – _ninety-four_ – makes me almost want to faint. “Yes, you lack testable data and your research groups has many inaccuracies, but AO research studies never made it easy in the first place.”

My mouth can form no words. My professor laughs and pats me on the shoulder. “I’d love to talk about it sometime and maybe extend your research. I can network around and see if I can find some proper funding? Perhaps we can talk during office hours today?” He tucks the papers into my shaky hands. “Otherwise, _well done_.”

_Alphan Evolutionary Intelligence: The Exponential Theory_

By Levi V. Ackerman

_94/100_

_ Comments: _ _“Professor Pixis”- Precisely done, Levi. Your argument is thawed out into unbelievable lengths, with each point being proven and cited. I thoroughly enjoyed this read and would love to forward your paper to some alumni who study Evolutionary Dynamics. Do not throw this to the side. Your work is extraordinary and I can feel the passion you’ve bled into this work. Not many graduate students study AO Dynamics – and this could be a huge contribution to the community. Talk with me during office hours if you’re still interested in continuing your research._

_On another note, instead of focusing on grammar or sentence structure so much (which you tend to do religiously), I’d suggest checking over your bibliography. Your citations are formatted awkwardly. Also, your citation referring to “The Major’s Religion: Ursa’s Succession” by G. Elliot is misspelled. You typed the following: “The Major’s Religion: Canis Succession.” For the sake of Mammalians, I suggest you be more careful. I’ve meet a Canis before – and they, in fact, – **hate** G. Elliot. _

_Unless you did this out of humor. If so, you’ve made me chuckle._

“Why do you hate G. Elliot?”

“…who told you that?” Eren continues to delicately place pills into a plastic container. His eyes are focused and concentrated. His thick fingers close ‘ _Monday’s’_ tab, and he moves onto the next one. “We do not hate G. Elliot. We just don’t like the way he tells our story.” Another white pill drops into the container. I fiddle with the book in my hand and tap the backspace button on my laptop. “But everyone sees us as Satanist, so I guess I can understand the assumption.”

“He depicts our founder, the Dire wolf, as some villain to glorify Ursa. He plays cops and robbers with the Major religion – which is not what we represent. It was an unspoken understanding among Mammalian that no matter whether we believe in Ursa or Canis – we are still one. We receive the same water, the same constellations, and the same world from our founders. We all pray to the night sky.”

Eren closes the last few tabs to the medicine tablet. “So no, I do not hate G. Elliot. I hate that he has caused many Ursas to despise us Canis. The Major religion needs unity, not divergence. We get enough of that among Betas…”

Listening to Eren speak about _Canis Major_ is like listening to a prehistoric book. It is underhandedly fascinating but confusing at the same time. “My professor thinks you hate G. Elliot.” I comment to ease the tension. Eren laughs and hands out the tablet to me.

“Your professor _is_ G. Elliot.” His words give me goosebumps. “His clone. There are many. Do you think they go crazy once in a while? Who –“ He stands up off the floor and starts to take off his hoodie. “ – is the _real_ G. Elliot?” The rugged scars on his abdomen are pink. He lays onto my bed and cuddles the covers. I watch him rest, an uneasiness settling in my stomach, and close my laptop.

His gemstone eyes soothe my soul. I turn off the lamp on the nightstand and slide into this warmth. The blanket covers our activities, leaving the house’s eyes to interpret the deeds. It feels like a desert under the cotton. Sweat dripples down my back and inner thighs. The dampness in the sheets makes it easy to imagine myself in a wetland.

My nails dig into his back, feeling the muscles that could have been _wings_ , and I bite his shoulder.

“ _Will you let me have you on sunflowers?”_ His husky voice drips in my ear. Slick puddles in between us. It coats the pulsing length pushing inside of me. His hands clench my upper thigh as he spreads them farther apart. Deeper and deeper – until I have to place a hand on his stomach to keep him from being too headfirst. He licks and nibbles on my rosy lips _. “You’d drench them before we started._ ”

“Shut up.” I growl out. In response, he gives me that signature sharp-teethed smile and adjusts his hips. If I had to describe sex with Eren in one word, it would be _fulfilling_. He leaves no department unchecked. He’ll kiss me when he thrusts too fast, and he’ll rub my body down when he is going slow. He makes sure I take _all_ of him, because if I did not, he would feel I am unsatisfied.

“ _Alpha_ ,” I sigh in pleasure. He nuzzles my neck and wraps his arms around my torso. His back arches and he focuses on his pistoning hips. My jaw drops and words cannot form. I try to grab the sheets, his hair, the covers, anything to release the pressure. I clench around him and let a moan escape my mouth. “Eren –“ I gasp when he slams hard enough that my body jerks upward. “ – you’re too big for this, bastard.” I grind my teeth and try to calm my shaky legs.

 _“I know, Kitten, but you can take it – can’t you?”_ His eyes are a hazy fog. He is not in this world. He grabs my jaw and slithers his tongue in my mouth. His teeth clashes against mine. We separate, saliva still connecting our souls, and he situates himself on his knees. He lifts me on top of him and raises my hips. We follow a steady rhythm with my body bouncing on top of him, slick coating his muscular thighs, and life seeming like heaven.

I orgasm five minutes into the position. Eren takes over during, thrusting into me ruthlessly and moving my body like a ragdoll. I scream, unable to hold back any longer, and hope to no god that the neighbors do not file any complaints. With my body unable to move much afterward, Eren lays me on the bed and kisses me on the forehead. “Wait.” I whisper. I grab the back of his neck, uncaring that it throws him off balance, and slam him onto the bed. _“I’m not finished.”_

I finish him off by lathering my rough tongue around his length and scrapping my fingernails across his stomach. He calls me a _gorgeous Omega_ , and I start to get turned on all over again.

This is our night routine. We cannot go to sleep without it.

We’ll never find mates this way.

“Do you ever get sick of this?” I breathe out tiredly. He lays his head on my chest and listens to my heartbeat. He hums and rubs at my sore hip. The house is silent. We can only hear our breathing and words. “Having sex all the time, I mean? Do you ever get bored?”

_Do you ever get sick of me?_

Eren lifts himself off my chest. He stares down at me as if he is looking into the deepened sea. His hand reaches up to caress my velvet cheek. “Levi…” He whispers wondrously. “…every time we make love, I am seeing Sirius for the very first time.” His forehead connects with mine. Naturally, we both close our eyes and mingle our scents. A drugging aroma floods my bedroom. “And one never gets sick of seeing God.”

I want you to be my Omega,

Yet, there are days

where I grow tired of praying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mammalians: a hybrid of human and mammal; separated into subdynamics – Alpha and Omega.
> 
> Betas: a human, usually with small percentage fusions of non-mammal ancestry. 
> 
> Major religion: a celestial religion originating and practiced by Mammalians. It is separated by two founder beliefs: Ursa Major and Canis Major. 
> 
> Ursa Major [The Great Bear]: a form of Major religion that believes Mammalian life evolved from a Cave Bear. She spotted the very first constellation and named it Ursa Major, and soon after her revelation, her kind started to evolve into intelligent Mammalians. 
> 
> Canis Major [The Great Dog]: a form of Major religion that believes Mammalian life evolved from a Dire Wolf. The wolf ruthlessly hunts and slaughters Betas and his own kind before dying two days into the Megafauna period. He is killed by a Megafaunal Wolf, who etches his body into the sky and names it after the Dire Wolf – Canis Major. It is said that his death, along with the Megafaunal’s sympathy, sparked the evolution of Intelligent Mammalians. 
> 
> C-names [celestial names]: when converting to Major, one has their middle name converted into a celestial name. Celestial names can never be a star within the Ursa/Canis Major constellation – as it is a form of disrespect. The most common celestial names are: Leo, Pluto, Lyre, and Draco. 
> 
> Evolutionary Intelligence: the theory that nature itself, an intangible being, can develop conceptual intelligence.   
> Pens: 1) can refer to prisons or jails holding Mammalians; 2) can refer to cities/villages/states heavily populated with Mammalians.
> 
> AO Governmental Aid: a governmental program that assists Mammalians with medical, educational, and housing funding.
> 
> AO Protection Laws: laws that protect Mammalians from harsh punishment, public prejudice, etc.
> 
> Anthro: one’s human ancestry/heritage.
> 
> Animalia: one’s animal ancestry
> 
> Sustains: animalia characteristics that have not evolved away. Beta sustains include having wisdom teeth and goosebumps. Alpha/Omega sustains depend on their animalia, but are almost always increased strength, vision, hearing, and agility.
> 
> Rut Rooms: a room required for a home housing an Alpha. When in rut, Alphas are required by law to stay in captivity for three days until their rut ends. They are not allowed to mate unless they have a mated Omega and the correct documents.
> 
> Loner: a sudden biological objection that strays from the generation's common biology.
> 
> Dummega: a slur commonly used by Betas a million years ago to insult Omegas who could not learn how to read. Omegas are the slowest of the AO race to evolve, meaning their intelligence evolved slowly as well. In modern-day, Omegas toss the term between each other for humor and sarcasm.


End file.
